


And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Filthy, M/M, Skype
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sei decisamente un fidanzato fantastico.” mormorò, la voce improvvisamente più bassa. Prese un respiro profondo, come racimolando il coraggio per farla come l’aveva pensata, senza tirarsi indietro. “E dato che sono così fortunato e i tuoi sono fuori... che ne diresti di mostrarmi un po’ di più di questo mio fantastico fidanzato?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

**And if I let myself go I’m the only one to blame**

Kei non poteva quasi mai passare del tempo da solo.

Ovviamente, non gli importava troppo. Il lavoro era divertente – soprattutto quando Yuya faceva qualcosa di stupido per cui poteva prenderlo in giro – e ormai era così abituato ad avere Kota intorno che non poteva nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe stata la sua vita senza di lui.

Ma comunque, era lì. Era andato a trovare i suoi genitori per un paio di giorni, e sebbene inizialmente si fosse offeso per il fatto che avevano piani per la cena che non lo includevano, in quel momento si sentiva incredibilmente in pace.

Era _così_ tranquillo. I vicini non erano mai stati rumorosi, non c’era nessuno in casa a dargli fastidio e poteva fare praticamente quello che voleva.

Il fatto che avesse scelto di stendersi a letto a fissare il soffitto non gli faceva apprezzare meno quel regalo inatteso.

Gli piaceva lasciar vagare la mente; durante gli anni, era diventato piuttosto bravo a ignorare qualsiasi suono intorno a lui, anche le persone – Kota, nella maggior parte dei casi – che gli si rivolgevano. Quella pace incontaminata, comunque, era qualcosa che non provava da moltissimo tempo, per cui non voleva rovinarla facendo altro che non fosse godersela.

Era piuttosto presto da un ragionamento alquanto contorto, tanto che il trillo proveniente dal suo laptop, abbandonato sulla scrivania, gli diede un bello spavento.

“Oh, andiamo!” si lamentò, come se ci fosse qualcuno lì a sentirlo. Si affrettò a raggiungerlo, l’urgenza dovuta solo al desiderio di farlo smettere, ma il malumore si alleviò quando si accorse che si trattava di Kota che lo chiamava su Skype.

Si prese il suo tempo per far cuocere un po’ il fidanzato nel proprio brodo, e poi cliccò sull’icona verde.

“Buonasera, bellezza.” lo salutò il fidanzato, con il suo solito sorriso in cui gli occhi praticamente sparivano. Una cosa che Kei amava particolarmente, sebbene non avesse alcuna fretta di farglielo sapere.

“Ciao, straniero.” gli disse, cercando di sorridergli di rimando e dimenticarsi della propria serata di relax. Staccò il pc dalla presa e tornò a letto, mettendoselo sulle gambe e regolando lo schermo in modo da puntare la videocamera sul proprio viso. “Non mi aspettavo la chiamata. Credevo che avresti lavorato fino a tardi.”

Vide Kota scrollare le spalle, anche lui piuttosto rilassato, cosa che era abbastanza rara nei giorni in cui doveva lavorare.

“Abbiamo finito presto. Kekeke era davvero su di giri, ha detto che probabilmente è la prima volta che succede da quando abbiamo iniziato il programma.” gli disse, ridacchiando. “Non è andata male. Ma sono felice di essere riuscito a tornare a casa a un orario decente.”

Kei lo vide appoggiarsi contro la spalliera, e riconobbe la stanza da letto a casa, realizzando che il più grande era all’incirca nella sua stesa posizione.

“Hai cenato?” gli chiese, dopo una rapida occhiata all’orologio che gli fece scoprire che erano le otto di sera.

“Non proprio. Al ritorno mi sono fermato a prendere qualcosa al conbini, ma ancora non ho trovato la voglia di aprire lo sportello del microonde e buttarcela dentro.” scherzò, ridacchiando.

Kei si diete un colpo sulla fronte.

“Devi prendere la pillola dopo cena, per cui non è che possa saltarla. Sai che se non la prendi ti viene dolore allo stomaco e diventi odioso con tutti.” fece una smorfia. “Beh, più che altro con me. Quindi dato che non sono lì puoi anche evitare di prenderla, se vuoi.” concesse, con un ghigno. “Sei un disastro quando non ci sono io a prendermi cura di te, ammettilo.”

Kota annuì in modo solenne, portandosi una mano al cuore.

“Sono assolutamente certo che non riuscirei a sopravvivere più di un paio di giorni senza di te, Kei-chan.” confermò. “E tu? Tua madre ha preparato qualcosa di buono?”

Kei schioccò la lingua, mostrando tutto il proprio disappunto.

“Credo di avere solo avanzi, devo ancora controllare il frigo. I miei hanno avuto il coraggio di uscire a cena con il capo di papà. Come se non fossi qui. Alle volte mi domando perché diamine vengo a trovarli.”

Yabu rise, piano, e Kei fu certo che se fossero stati insieme a quel punto gli avrebbe dato un bacio sulla tempia.

“Guarda il lato positivo: ora hai tutta la casa per te senza nessuno a infastidirti con domande sulla tua vita.”

Kei annuì, con uno sguardo malizioso.

“Esattamente quello che ho pensato anch’io.” confermò. “E poi hai chiamato.”

Kota fece un verso lamentoso, scivolando più in basso sul letto.

“Posso richiamare domani, se vuoi.” disse, ma lo sguardo sul suo viso diceva a Kei che sarebbe stato incredibilmente deluso se avesse accettato l’offerta.

Ma comunque, ormai a Kei non dispiaceva la compagnia. Il momento era completamente passato.

“Suppongo che dato che sono stato io ad abbandonarti, posso rinunciare a un po’ della mia solitudine per fare compagnia al mio ragazzo.” concesse, con un sorriso.

Il più grande si tirò su, sorridendo vittorioso.

Non era spesso di quell’umore malizioso – che era una prerogativa di Kei – ma ogni volta in cui lo era Kei si sentiva combattuto fra il trovarlo adorabile o incredibilmente fastidioso.

“Sei un bravo fidanzato. A volte.” gli disse Kota, con un ghigno. “Il che mi porta all’altra ragione per cui ho chiamato.”

“E la prima sarebbe?” lo interruppe Kei, sospettoso.

Kota fece una pausa, e scrollò le spalle.

“Che volevo vederti perché mi mancavi.” rispose con sicurezza, poi si leccò il labbro inferiore e inclinò leggermente la testa. “Voglio dire, mi mancavi _sul serio_.”

Kei alzò le sopracciglia, con aria significativa.

Ora, quell’anno avrebbero festeggiato il loro quattordicesimo anniversario.

Stavano insieme da tutto quel tempo, le avevano passate praticamente tutte, imparando a conoscere l’altro meglio di quanto conoscessero sé stessi.

Kei si infastidì per non essersi accorto prima del perché il fidanzato fosse così allegro.

“Fammi vedere se ho capito.” gli disse, con aria dubbiosa. “Tu, la persona più inibita e possibilmente repressa che io conosca, che ha difficoltà persino a guardare nella mia direzione a meno che non siamo a meno di un metro di distanza l’uno dall’altro... mi hai chiamato per...” fece una pausa e una smorfia. “Qual è la parola? Mi sono fermato a sesso telefonico, non conosco lo slang per l’unione tra tecnologia e pratiche sessuali.”

Il rossore sul viso del fidanzato e il modo in cui afferrò un cuscino per nascondersi, _quello_ lo riconobbe perfettamente.

“Non essere cattivo.” lo sentì dire, la voce attutita. Tolse il cuscino e si schiarì la gola, cercando di apparire dignitoso. “Non ti avrei disturbato. Sono passate meno di quarantotto ore da quando ti ho visto, e non è che sia un adolescente arrapato o altro. È solo che...” fece una pausa a disagio.

“Che sei arrapato?” Kei completò la frase al posto suo, piuttosto divertito. Non sarebbe stato da lui, del resto, liquidare così un’iniziativa da parte del fidanzato.

“Non l’ho fatto di proposito. È successo e basta, sai com’è.” bofonchiò, leggermente irritato.

“No che non lo so.” lo contraddisse Kei. “Vuol dire che ti ecciti quando non sono lì con te? Dovrei essere geloso? Con chi hai girato oggi?” lo interrogò, divertendosi a vederlo agitarsi.

“Yuri e Yuya.” disse Yabu, con un’espressione che mostrava chiaramente cosa ne pensasse dell’idea di eccitarsi per uno dei due. “Ma cosa vuoi che ti dica, ci sono un sacco di tue foto qui a casa. Forse è quello.” scherzò, leggermente più sicuro.

“Quella è senz’altro una possibilità. Sono davvero fotogenico.”

Kota sospirò, succhiandosi un labbro tra i denti, esitando.

“Beh... hai intenzione di farmi penare?” chiese e Kei ebbe la sensazione che il disagio sul suo viso ora fosse di una natura diversa dal semplice imbarazzo.

“Se fossi stato io a chiederlo.” gli disse, condiscendente. “Mi avresti detto che non ho alcun senso della decenza, e probabilmente ti saresti rifiutato.” gli fece notare.

Kota fece una smorfia, contrariato.

“Va bene. Me lo merito, perché è vero.” sospirò di nuovo. “Bene, credo che allora dovrò fare da solo. Ti dispiace se ti richiamo più tardi?” disse, di fretta, non volendo pubblicizzare troppo i propri piani per la serata.

Kei rise di cuore; poi scivolò più in basso sul letto, lasciando che la maglietta che usava come pigiama gli scivolasse leggermente giù dalla spalla.

“Ho solo detto quello che avresti fatto tu.” gli disse, arrogante. “Io, d’altra parte, sono un fidanzato fantastico. E non ti lascerei mai fare da solo.” fece una pausa e un sorrisetto. “Anche se è una bella immagine.”

Kota ignorò l’ultimo commento, concentrandosi solo sull’apparente consenso che gli aveva dato.

“Sei decisamente un fidanzato fantastico.” mormorò, la voce improvvisamente più bassa. Prese un respiro profondo, come racimolando il coraggio per farla come l’aveva pensata, senza tirarsi indietro. “E dato che sono così fortunato e i tuoi sono fuori... che ne diresti di mostrarmi un po’ di più di questo mio fantastico fidanzato?”

Quello, in qualche modo, fece effetto a Kei. Tremò leggermente, sicuro che Kota non avesse mancato di notarlo, e procedette a togliersi la maglietta. Il più lentamente possibile.

“Così va bene?” disse con tono infantile, passandosi distrattamente le mani sul petto. Anche a miglia di distanza, sapeva cosa faceva effetto su Kota.

“Sì. Niente male.” rispose velocemente il fidanzato, gli occhi fissi su di lui. “Sei davvero bello sullo schermo, sai?”

Kei rise ancora, scuotendo la testa.

“Dev’essere per questo che ho così tante fan.” scherzò. Spostò il pc al bordo del letto, poi, e si tolse in modo teatrale anche i pantaloni della tuta. Una volta rimasto solo con la biancheria addosso, si inginocchiò, aprendo leggermente le gambe, abbastanza da stuzzicare il più grande.

“Kami, sono così felice che ti manchi qualsiasi senso di decenza, Kei.” gemette Kota, mentre la sua mano spariva improvvisamente dallo schermo, muovendosi verso il basso.

Kei annuì, le dita che ancora accarezzavano pigramente tra il petto e le gambe.

“Ma, lo dovresti sapere, non faccio niente per niente.”

I lineamenti di Kota si indurirono leggermente, ma si rilassò quasi subito; avrebbe dovuto sapere che si trattava di una cosa reciproca.

“Cosa vuoi?” chiese, rassegnato. 

“Fammi vedere dov’è andata la mano.” rispose prontamente Kei, spostandosi più verso dietro come per godersi meglio lo spettacolo.

Kota impiegò qualche istante a reagire, ma alla fine annuì. Con la mano libera, afferrò il pc per spostarlo più in basso, vicino alla coscia.

L’angolazione era quasi oscena.

Si era tolto i pantaloni – Kei si domandò se li avesse addosso quando l’aveva chiamato – e aveva le dita intorno alla propria erezione. Incredibilmente dura.

A Kei venne l’acquolina in bocca.

“Niente male.” disse piano, sentendo il proprio sesso dare chiari segni di vita.

Kota ridacchiò, nonostante l’imbarazzo.

“Felice che ti piaccia.” disse, scuotendo la testa mentre continuava a toccarsi lentamente, nemmeno lontanamente veloce abbastanza da fare qualcosa di concreto. “Ma ora penso di essere in svantaggio; ti sto mostrando più di quello che stai mostrando tu a me.”

“Bene.” disse Kei; poi si spostò, ogni movimento accuratamente studiato, per dare le spalle al pc, lanciando qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto per controllare di essere ancora nell’inquadratura.

Si mise a quattro zampe sul materasso, poi si piegò in avanti in modo da appoggiarsi solo sulle spalle, e portò le mani indietro per liberarsi dei boxer; una volta fatto questo, aprì leggermente le gambe, e fu certo d’aver sentito Kota trattenere il fiato.

Si mise sui gomiti, in modo da potersi voltare a guardarlo.

“Ti piace quello che vedi?” chiese, col tono più indecente che gli riuscì.

“Lo sai che mi piace.” rispose, la voce ora più che eccitata. Da lì, Kei vide che stava muovendo la mano più velocemente, il che significava che non credeva di ottenere molto più di quello.

Gli fece un po’ pena.

“Potresti voler rallentare, Ko.” lo avvisò. “Il meglio deve ancora arrivare.”

Kota fece immediatamente come suggerito, gli occhi fissi su Kei mentre il più piccolo portava lentamente le dita alla bocca. Le leccò una per volta, poi le spinse tra le labbra, succhiandole in modo allusivo, incavando le guance e gemendo.

Quando si fermò sentì Kota espirare, come se avesse trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento, e quando lo guardò sembrava ipnotizzato, gli occhi che non si perdevano neanche uno dei movimenti di Kei.

Il più piccolo portò le dita alla propria apertura, muovendole in cerchio un paio di volte prima di lasciarne scivolare dentro uno, gemendo a voce molto più alta di quanto richiedesse la circostanza.

Kota, comunque, non parve lamentarsi della finzione scenica.

“Puoi parlarmi Ko, sai?” gli disse Kei, mentre aggiungeva il secondo dito. “Se non lo fai, mi sento come se fossi da solo.”

“Lo fai?” chiese Kota istintivamente. “Voglio dire... questo. Da solo?”

Kei ridacchiò, il che suonò strano tra i gemiti che adesso erano perfettamente reali mentre continuava a spingere dentro le dita.

“A volte.” confermò. “Ma, ecco. Non a quattro zampe sul materasso e così esposto. Quello è solo per te.” specificò.

“Allora sono davvero fortunato.” rispose Kota, suonando affascinato. “Sei così bello, Kei-chan. Non penso che ci sia nessuno al mondo che sarebbe così bello mentre si tocca in questo modo. È…” si fermò e sospirò, e Kei si voltò meglio per guardare l’espressione sul suo viso, strabiliata come se non riuscisse a credere che lo stesse facendo davvero. Per lui.

Beh, come gli aveva fatto notare prima, era un fidanzato fantastico.

“C’è di più.” gli promise, sfilando le dita da dentro di sé. “Se continui a parlarmi.”

Kota deglutì, e a quel punto non poté fare molto più che annuire.

Kei esitò solo per un momento; poi ricordò che, come aveva sottolineato Kota, non aveva alcuna decenza, e si allungò verso il comodino, pescando un oggetto fuori dal cassetto.

Tornò di fronte allo schermo, e quando Kota vide cos’aveva in mano imprecò, niente di più e niente di meno.

“Kei... perché diamine hai un _dildo_ a casa dei tuoi?” chiese, completamente attonito.

Kei sorrise, malizioso.

“Come ho detto, Ko. A volte.” scrollò le spalle. “Non è che ne abbia bisogno a casa. Ho la versione reale lì.” aggiunse, gli occhi catturati dal sesso del fidanzato, che sembrava ormai doloroso per quanto era duro.

“Mi sto sentendo piuttosto inadeguato. Comincerò a essere geloso ogni volta in cui andrai dai tuoi.” gli fece notare Kota, riferendosi chiaramente alla dimensione dell’oggetto.

Kei doveva ammetterlo, l’aveva comprato in un momento della sua vita in cui aveva voglia di sfidare sé stesso.

Non era molto più lungo di Kota, ma era _spesso_. A volte, quando non era particolarmente preso, più di quanto sopportasse.

Non quella notte, ne era certo.

“Come ho detto, ti aspetta un regalo. Devi solo essere chiaro in merito.” disse al fidanzato, ignorando il commento sul giocattolo. “Cosa vuoi che faccia con questo?” chiese, a bassa voce.

Kota deglutì un paio di volte. Quando parlò, comunque, non parve avere scrupoli residui.

“Leccalo.” disse, sicuro. Kei sorrise vittorioso, e fece come richiesto. Il sapore della plastica non era esattamente piacevole, ma se si concentrava sull’immagine del sesso di Kota sullo schermo poteva convincersi che in realtà fosse quello, e le cose migliorarono. Passò la lingua per la lunghezza, muovendola alla punta come avrebbe fatto con uno vero, poi si spostò verso il basso; gli faceva il solletico al naso quando lo faceva con Kota, un’altra cosa che scoprì gli mancava.

“Perfetto, piccolo.” mormorò Kota, incitandolo. “Ora mettitelo in bocca.”

Questo era più difficile. Kei raccolse più saliva possibile nella bocca per facilitare il compito, ma comunque era una sfida alla distensione delle sue labbra.

Ma era un tipo ostinato, ed era deciso a dare al fidanzato lo spettacolo del secolo, quindi continuò a lavorarci intorno finché non ne prese metà. La punta gli accarezzava la gola in una maniera non del tutto spiacevole, per cui lo tenne lì.

“Kami, Kei.” disse Kota, senza fiato. “Vorrei che potessi vederti in questo momento. Quella cosa è grande in modo ridicolo, riesco a vedere la punta nella tua gola.” lo informò, rapito. “Non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere così eccitante mentre ti scopi la gola con un cazzo di plastica, ma diamine se lo sei.”

Kei gemette intorno al giocattolo alle parole di Kota. Poi tirò il dildo fuori dalla bocca, respirando pesantemente.

“Ko...” si lamentò, bisognoso, e poté vedere dal viso di Yabu che il più grande aveva perfettamente colto il passaggio di controllo sulla situazione. E che se ne sarebbe approfittato.

“Va tutto bene, Kei-chan.” gli disse, condiscendente. “Rimettiti a quattro zampe. Penso di voler venire mentre ti guardo aprirti in due su quell’affare.”

“ _Cazzo_.” sibilò Kei, e si affrettò a obbedire.

Tornò nella posizione precedente, spostando rapidamente il dildo perché fosse contro la propria apertura, che ebbe uno spasmo osceno al contatto.

“Fa’ attenzione, Kei.” lo avvisò Kota, ora incredibilmente serio. “Mi piacerebbe essere ancora in grado di scoparti dopo.” disse, solo parzialmente scherzando.

“Non è che sia la prima volta che lo prendo, Ko.” gli fece notare Kei, con una smorfia. “Solo la prima volta con un pubblico.”

“Vai, allora. Fammi vedere come lo prendi bene.” lo incoraggiò Kota, e all’ultimo sguardo che gli lanciò Kei, si accorse che stava tenendo la base della propria erezione, probabilmente per evitare di venire prima dell’evento principale.

Smise di tergiversare, e cominciò a spingere dentro.

Sentì lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, ma respirò a fondo e superò il dolore.

Quando la punta entrò dentro, sentì Kota imprecare ancora, e quello lo spinse ad andare avanti.

Continuò a spingerlo, il più lentamente possibile, la distensione quasi insostenibile, ma allo stesso tempo _così_ _bella_.

“Dimmi come ti senti, Kei-chan.” sentì chiedere a Kota, il respiro ormai irregolare.

“Così... così pieno, Ko.” riuscì a dire, quasi singhiozzando. “Non so cosa stessi pensando quando l’ho comprato, io...”

“Sei così bello.” lo interruppe Kota. “Non ti ho mai visto così aperto, è incredibile. Non pensavo nemmeno che potessi prendere una cosa così grossa, ma devo dartene atto: amo quando sei così ostinato.” prese un respiro profondo, e Kei poté sentire il suono bagnato della mano intorno alla sua erezione. “Scopati, Kei. Mi dispiace solo non poterti dire di fingere che sia io, perché non è realistico.”

Kei riuscì a ridacchiare brevemente, e poi fece come richiesto. Cominciò a muovere il dildo dentro e fuori, il tratto la cosa più intensa che avesse mai sentito; trovò presto un ritmo, e quando il dolore si fece leggermente più sopportabile cominciò a godersela. Parecchio.

“Kami, piccolo.” sentì dire a Kota, sebbene sembrasse surreale adesso. “Non appena ti vedo, per prima cosa ti sbatterò contro la superficie più vicina, ti piegherò in due e ti scoperò all’istante. Sono comunque certo che dopo questo trattamento, sarai ancora aperto.”

Kei riconobbe il suo parlare così sporco come un segno che c’era quasi, e si affrettò a raggiungerlo; lasciò andare la parte superiore del corpo contro il materasso, la posizione ancora più oscena adesso, e portò la mano libera al proprio sesso, toccandosi velocemente.

“Perfetto, fammi vedere. Fammi vedere come vieni mentre ti scopi, Kei-chan. Mostrami quanto ti piace metterti in mostra e aprirti in due, solo per me.”

Kei non sapeva se fossero le parole di Kota, il dildo o la mano, ma non ne poté più: tremò, violentemente, e cominciò a venire, la sensazione così intensa che gli parve continuare in eterno.

Dopo collassò completamente sul letto, solo parzialmente consapevole dei suoni emessi da Kota.

Trovò la forza di voltarsi appena in tempo per veder venire anche lui, e se non fosse stato completamente esausto, l’avrebbe trovato davvero eccitante.

“Non risponderò la prossima volta.” informò il più grande non appena questi riaprì gli occhi. Si voltò, sentendosi dolorante e a disagio. “Chiama quanto ti pare. Non mi freghi due volte.”

Kota gli sorrise teneramente, scuotendo la testa.

“A dire il vero, io avevo pensato a qualcosa di molto meno elaborato di così. Non è colpa mia se hai una tendenza all’esibizionismo.” gli fece notare. “E, comunque... mi manchi davvero, Kei. Che sia eccitato o meno.”

Kei fece una smorfia, sia per il dolore che per l’irritazione.

“Di’ quello che vuoi. Non mi comprerai con la melensaggine. Non dopo questo.”

Kota alzò gli occhi al cielo, portandosi il pc di nuovo sul petto e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“D’accordo.” concesse. “Mi ami ancora, almeno?” chiese, con un sorrisetto.

Kei scosse la testa, incredulo.

Stava con un ragazzino di undici anni. Uno molto perverso, ma comunque.

“Molto.” lo rassicurò. “Ma se non ti dispiace, tornerò al mio relax adesso. Non voglio vedere te o altre persone per un po’.”

“Va bene, Kei-chan. Ti vedrò comunque presto.” gli disse, con semplicità e uno sguardo amorevole in volto.

Kei aveva un milione di risposte pronte per rimetterlo al suo posto, insultarlo e sbattergli in faccia tutto quello che era successo dall’inizio della telefonata. Dall’inizio dei tempi, se doveva.

“Non vedo l’ora.” fu l’unica cosa che disse alla fine, con lo stesso affetto e lo stesso sorriso tenero in volto.

Era sempre così, con Kota. Non poteva davvero incolparlo di niente, non quando si comportava come avrebbe fatto lui.

Era incredibilmente bello, essere una cosa sola con l’uomo che amava. 


End file.
